Land of Carnage
The Land of Carnage is a special location that made its first appearance in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories and made a return in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice ''and all games afterward. All the inhabitants of this land are Prinnies who live only for fighting. Rumors are that there is a Prinny who has been in the Land of Carnage longer than anyone and is said to be the master of the land. This is also the area in which Uber Prinny Baal (the game's strongest boss) can be fought. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories In ''Disgaea 2, collecting all 16 Pirate Maps by defeating Pirates in the Item World will open access to the Land of Carnage. While in the Land Of Carnage, enemy levels are boosted by 2000%, and have an additional 200 levels added on (original level* 21+200), alongside their stats being doubled. The Land Of Carnage also lets you get rank 39 and 40 items. Furthermore, while in the Land Of Carnage, Kurtis, Axel and Fubuki are playable (However, only Kurtis is available all the time, to use Fubuki and Axel you must enter the Land of Carnage at certain times in the story). Also, they are not playable outside of the Land Of Carnage, leaving the party if the player returns to Holt Village. ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days In ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, Axel's companions from Axel Mode (Pink, Actress, Main Hero B) are also usable here, although you must first unlock Axel. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice In ''Disgaea 3, in order to go to the Land Of Carnage, you need to go to the Item World and acquire Illegal Tickets. These can be bought in certain shops or acquired when you beat a Pirate. Once you get the Illegal Tickets, you need to talk with the X-Dimension Rep and complete 25 X-Dimension levels before Access can be granted. In this version of it, there aren't any special characters that can only be used here but there are certain Pirates that can only be fought here namely the Diez Gents Pirates, Baal Pirates and the Prinny Pirates. Rank 35 and above items can be found here. In addition to the above mentioned level boost, if an enemy's level would go over 9999, then a bonus of 1% is added to their stats for every 20 levels above the cap. Elemental affinities are also randomized. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten In ''Disgaea 4, in order to go to the Land of Carnage, you need to go to the Item World and acquire Promotionhell Tickets. These tickets can be bought in certain shops called "Scalpers" from random mystery gates. The first half of the tickets can be found in Floors 1-49 and the second half of the tickets can be found in Floors 51-99 (These tickets can be found at any time, you do not need to reach/complete Chapter 6 as previously noted to access the 2nd half of the tickets). There is a neat little trick to get more random mystery gates to appear: if your floor has a 1 on its second digit (1, 11, 21, 31, 41, ,51, 61, 71, 81, 91); that means that the floor will usually have a mystery gate, almost all the time up until about floor 80. You can keep resetting until you get the desired room you want. Also, choosing the Item Growth Route will increase mystery gate appearances. Remember, these tickets are extremely expensive. You can net large sums of cash at power leveling spots such as map 9-4 or Mt. Ordeal 4 with Broker specialist. To unlock Land of Carnage, you need to have cleared 40% of the X Dimension maps and get 6 specific ship parts (P Flonzor X: Body, Head, Legs, Left Arm, Right Arm, Wings). To acquire these ship parts, you need to capture an enemy and torture them to reveal a random treasure location (higher enemy level or a more difficult stage = higher chances for better loot, in this case ship parts) to get five of the parts and defeat Meowkin Pirates inside the Item World to get the sixth part. For more information on ship parts, go to Pirate Editor. Once you acquire all the parts, talk to the Professor, located in bottom of screen, then select "Set sail ahoy!" to travel to the Land of Carnage. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness The Land of Carnage does not make an appearance as an unlockable world. Instead, it is an option in the Cheat Shop called LoC Mode which is unlocked after beating the game, and it turns on the Land of Carnage multipliers for all enemies. Rank 35 to 40 items can only be obtained with the Land of Carnage option enabled like previous games. In addition, the player can absorb a very small portion of enemy stats when he/she defeats an enemy in the Land of Carnage. The amount absorbed follows: HP: 0.025%, SP: 0.10%, All other stats: 0.25%. These stats carry over with Reincarnation. The max HP and SP any character can absorb is 99,999,999,999 while the max limit for other stats is 99,999,999. [[Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance|''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance]] Land of Carnage returns in Disgaea 5, now named the "Carnage Dimension". The Carnage Dimension is unlocked through a series of quests which involves the following: * Defeat an Item God in the Item World. * Discover a Level 35 Netherworld or higher when researching Netherworlds. * Clear Chara World on Overlord difficulty. * Clear the Final Trial in Martial Training. Once these quests are completed, 4 new quests are unlocked which requires the player to clear 4 challenge maps. Once these challenge maps are completed, a new bill will appear which will unlock the last set of Post Game stages needed to unlock the Carnage Dimension. The player must have completed the Post Game stages to unlock Majorita and Void beforehand, in order for the bill to show up. Once the player completes the last Post Game stages by defeating the Prinny Overlord, the Carnage Dimension will be unlocked. Unlike previous games, the Carnage Dimension is not a separate world like the Land of Carnage. Instead, Goldion acts a Dimension Guide for Carnage Dimension versions of all the regular stages. In addition, there are Carnage versions of almost every item in the game. The Carnage versions of items can only be found on Carnage Dimension maps and in a Carnage Dimension Item World. These items have far superior stats to the regular versions and sell for very high prices. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms Category:Disgaea 2 Locations Category:Disgaea 3 Locations Category:Disgaea 4 Locations Category:Disgaea 5 Locations